Starting From Scratch
by loveLyric92
Summary: Elizabeth Ann McGarrett didn't know who her father was and thought he never cared about her. When her mom and stepfather die in a car crash she is gonna learn something about her dad she never thought was possible. He Cares.
1. Chapter 1

Let me introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth Ann McGarrett, my father Steve McGarrett(who by the way found out about me about a three days ago) is the head of this task force in Hawaii. I am currently 15 and my mother and stepfather died in a car crash about a month ago. And apparently I have no living relatives other than my father who could take me. But I was told many years ago that my dad wanted nothing to do with me, so I just figured he wouldn't now either. So I had been running from the state trying to avoid getting caught and put into foster care. I was given a really nice trust fund and credit card limit so travel wasn't that hard. But let me tell you something, if I had known my father was a seal, and that he had a task force in Hawaii at the time that I was running. Man would I have NEVER of come to Hawaii and put myself through that, but then again if I didn't then I wouldn't have the family that I have now. This is my story.

HQ Hawaii

Steve was walking around HQ waiting for something to happen. Thankfully it had been a very quiet week, a little to quiet for his liking though. Just has Steve sat down the phone rang.

"McGarrett Here"

"Hello is that Steven McGarrett?"

"Yes? May I ask who is calling?"

"Mr. McGarrett I am from the California child services department. It seems I have some bad news for you"

"Bad news?" Steve was really confused why would the child services department have bad news for him? Let alone the one in California?  
"Sir, there was an accident two days ago involving Mr. and Mrs. Jon Holden"

"Okay, I am sorry to hear this but I don't know these people and I don't know why you are telling me this information?" Steve was started to get annoyed this lady was confusing him.

"Sir Mrs. Holden had a 15 year old daughter, you would of known Mrs. Holden by the name of Sara Matthews that was her maiden name." The second Steve heard the name Sara Matthews he had tons of flashbacks. That was his girlfriend who he was going to ask to marry him. But she left him, randomly broke up and told Steve to never try and find her ever again.

"Wait did you say daughter? How old is she?"

"Yes a 15 year old daughter" Then Steve did the math. 15 year old girl. It was about 15 and half years ago since he saw this women. Then it occurred to Steve.

"Is she my daughter?"

"Yes she is sir and both her mother and stepfather died in the accident. You are her only family, since you where named her father on her birth certificate. So if you wont take her then she has to be put into the system." Steve's heart went out to this girl. He never met her in his life but she was after all his flesh and blood. And he already loved her dearly he wasn't going to leave her without a family. He could learn how to become a father.

" What paper work do I have to sign?"

"I guess that means that you will take her in then, but before all of that we have a minor issue, which you maybe able to help with"

"Minor issue? Yea sure what is it?"

"Well we cant seem to find her." Steve was shocked did they really just say what he thought they said.

" What do you mean you cant find her?"

"Well you see sir we had someone go over to her house and inform the family. She said she wanted to stay with one of her friends and we had the state okay it, but then the next morning we went to collect her until we could get in contact with a living relative. She was gone, no where to be seen"

"Fax over the papers to me to sign. My team and I will try and see if we can find her then we will give you the information."

"Sounds good to me I will have them faxed over right away. Thank you for all your help, this normally doesn't ever happen"

"We will find her promise, can I um have her name at least?" Steve felt super awkward asking for his own daughter's name.

"Elizabeth Ann McGarrett"

"Sara had her take my last name?"

"Seems like it sir I will be in contact later"

Steve hung up the phone and raced out of his office calling the team to the middle table.

"Steve really I was having a really nice chat with my daughter and you just come barging in,"

"Danny we don't have time, Chin I need you to run a name and watch all credit cards and have all airports alerted" Chin went to the desk and started to open a program.

"what's the name boss?"

Steve looked around and the took a deep breath "Elizabeth Ann" Steve then took a pause and said "McGarrett" Everyone heads whipped to see Mcgarrett face.

Danny was the first one to speak. "McGarrett? Family of some kind? Should we be worried?"

"Apparently she is my daughter…and she is missing"

Kono was the next to ask the question. "Okay, take away the shock of the daughter part but boss missing? What's going on?"

Steve knew this was going to happen so he just took a breath.

"As far as I know, as of about ten minutes ago I found out I had a daughter. My girlfriend 15 years ago left me randomly seems like she had a baby, my baby that is. She and the man she was married to died in a car crash two days ago. My daughter has gone missing. Seems like she slipped out from under the states services."

"Wow she must be your daughter" was all that Danny said that got everyone smiling.

"Got a hit"

AIRPORT

Elizabeth was coming of the plane. Looking tired and so not happy to begin with. "I hate planes" mumbles Elizabeth. She walks off to another gate, she is really early for her flight and is the only one around. "Oh thanks god for silence." She sees some cops walk past her and she slowly starts to sink and put her head down. Dealing with cops and getting caught is not on the top of her list.

FIVE 0 TEAM

"Okay Steve she is on the 4:50 plane you have plenty of time."

"Thank Chin me and Danny got this, but just in case keep some cameras on her, I don't want her getting away again."

"Think baby McGarretts got more moves then you do?"

"Danny shut up" Danny starts laughing.

"Can we just do this please"

"Yes sir please lead the way"

INSIDE AIRPORT

"You know planes are one of the safest forms of transportation."

Elizabeth looked up to see a man.

"What?" asked Elizabeth

"You look worried, Thought I was try an ease your tension a bit" said the man

"Oh…um thanks."

The man sits down next to her and starts to look around.

"You know you can't be more than what 15? Your parents allow you to travel alone at this age?"

Another man sits down next to her.

"Yea I was defiantly say 15""

"Uh…Yea well they trust me I have to go…sorry" Elizabeth starts to try and get up but then Steve pulls the back of her shirt and forces her back down.

"Yea see I don't buy that…Do you buy that Danny?"

"Nope not one bit"

"Look I don't know who you are but I have to go" Elizabeth said getting worried.

Danny pulled out his badge and handed it to Elizabeth.

"Yea you have to go but with us that is"

"How in Fuck did you guys find me? Isn't it supposed to take forever or something?"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Steve barked making both Danny and the girl take a step back.

"Sorry" Elizabeth hung her head and just followed them out of the airport.


	2. Chapter 2:Conference Rooms and Ice

BACK IN THE OFFICE

"Steve are you going to tell her you're her father?" Danny asked sitting in the office

"I am thinking paternity test first so when she says I am not I have proof" Steve says

"You sure that isn't just for you and not for her" Danny says

"If I was in her position I would want proof, and she is my daughter Danny" Danny just shock his head because he knew he was right.

"Then you should get this over with because clearly this needs to be over so she can go home with you tonight" Danny then started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Steve asked

"Sorry I just saw you trying to deal with a teenage girl, it was just to funny not to laugh" Steve rolled his eyes and they both got up and walked out of the room. He

CONFERENCE ROOM

Elizabeth was getting tired and hungry. And the chair she was sitting in was less then perfect.

Steve and Danny walked into the room with a DNA kit.

"Who are you people? This is clearly not a normal pick up for child services situation." Elizabeth stated

"Miss. McGarret we are going to need a DNA sample then after that we will fill you in" Danny started to state

"Over my dead body asshole" Elizabeth said clearly annoyed

Steve was not so thrilled with her tone. "You need to watch your mouth! We are police officers who you WILL treat with respect!" Steve growled.

"Come down super seal, Elizabeth I am telling you this out of the kindness of my heart you do not want to anger him, for more reasons than one." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Give me the DNA test and let me get this over with."

"Wise choice kid, trust me later you are going to be happy it went down this way." Danny put the DNA test in a bag and walked out.

Elizabeth glared at Steve who was looking at his phone. "Is there a reason why you decided the need to handcuff me to this chair?"

Steve looked up from his phone and just smiled.

"Because clearly you know how to avoid police capture and until we figure out your living arrangements you will stay attached to that chair." Steve smiled

"Living arrangements? What do you even mean by that? Wait your putting me into the system aren't you! You can't do that in Hawaii though; I have to be back in California!" Elizabeth started struggling with the tie wrap cuffs.

"You realize the more you mess with them the tighter they get, so have fun losing circulation."

"I have to go to the bathroom can I at least do that?"

"Yea sure let me just get Kono"

Steve got up and walked leaned out of the room and yelled for Kono

"Hey Kono can you come here!"

"Yea sure boss what do you need?"

"Elizabeth needs to go to the bathroom and I wanna make sure she doesn't try and pull anything."

"Sure no problem come on Elizabeth Ill show you where it is"

"First off you can call me Liz I am only ever called Elizabeth when I am in trouble, and Second I would come but I am currently attached to the chair."

"Your attached for good reason" Steve said starting to lose patients quickly with the attitude of the teenager.

"Well let me grab some cutters and Ill get you out of them." Kono goes and grabs a pair of scissors off her desk and comes back in and cuts Liz out of the seat.

"Thank you, while we are at it can someone please feed the prisoner because I can am starving."

"Boss?" Kono looks up at Steve.

"Take her to get some shaved ice, its going to be a while until we get the DNA results back. She is all yours Kono."

"Oh thank god! Food!" Kono laughs at Liz and they walk out of the room.

SHAVED ICE

"So Kono, why do you work of super seal?" Kono looks up from her shaved ice and thinks about it.

"Because he gave me a killer offer and honestly Steve isn't a bad guy he just has his moments." Liz starts laughing

"Yea seems like a ball of fun wrapped up in a cute teddy bear." Kono laughed and shock her head.

"He has his moments honestly, you might come to love him soon, or hate him it could go either way in your situation. Why don't you tell me about you." Kono said trying to get away from the topic of Steve as fast as she could.

" Well my mom and dad were apparently together for a while and my mom got preggers with me. Then he left, she left the island met my amazing stepfather and we where a happy family since then. They recently got into a car accident and I wanted to get away. I don't want to be put into the system all you hear are horror stories about it. Like I know that a lot of kids are fine, but I want my family back that's really all." Liz said starting to have tears form in her eyes.

Kono reached out and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I think you'll find a new family really soon, and it might take a lot of getting use to. But after a while your gonna love them just as much as you did your old one. I promise." Just as Kono finished her pep talk her phone went off. She motioned for Liz to wait a second and picked up the phone.

"Yea boss?"

"Hey we got the results back, we need to tell her the news. I just signed the papers we need to inform her now." Steve said on the other end of the phone

"Okay we will head right over" Kono hung up the phone and turned to liz

"Looks like you'll be getting your new family now, Liz tried to half smile and got up and walked to the car with Kono.


	3. Chapter 3

HQ OFFICE

Steve and Danny where standing around the computer as Kono and Elizabeth walked into the office.

"Come here" Steve waved Kono and Elizabeth over to the computer.

"Is there a reason we are all standing around this? Or is it just for fun?" Liz commented sarcastically.

"Watch the tone" Steve growled "and yes I do have a reason, now wait for me to fully finish." Steve said clearly stating his authority.

Danny turns to the girl to try and do some real fatherly talking.

"Listen this news is going to be shocking and hard to hear, but please don't run don't freak just listen." Liz looked at Danny and just nodded.

Steve started messing with the computer and pulled up her file.

"This is everything we have on you…clearly you have lead a normal life…other than a few minor arrests…which we will deal with later." Liz rolled her eyes at Steve but kept quiet.

"Now we found a match to your DNA in our database" Danny says pulling up the DNA results on the screen.

"Yea probably my dead beat dad who didn't want anything to do with me or my mother." Elizabeth said.

"Well that's where your wrong, Your father didn't know anything about you. And had he known he would of made sure to get to know you better when you where growing up. But he wants to get to know you now." Steve said looking at liz

"Yea well a little to late don't you think?" Liz said with full on attitude. Steve got right in liz's face and in a low tone said "I told you to listen." Fear flashed across Liz's face and was gone just as fast as it came.

Pushing Steve's chest out of her space " You cant tell me what to do, You are not my father!" Steve backed away and laughed, he then went back to the computer and pulled up his file and put it next to the DNA test and her file.

"Actually I am" Steve said with a smile on his face. Liz wiped her head around and looked Steve in the face.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She looked at Kono with pure disbelief written all over her face.

"Not kidding at all young lady, now get your butt into that conference room because me and you are gonna have a little father daughter chat." Steve said Liz looked at Steve then Danny then Kono. Kono locked eyes with her and just nodded but gave her a small smile. Feeling just over whelmed and defeated she walked into the conference room and just sat down.

Danny turned to Steve. " Really? Your first move as her father is going to be yelling at her? That sounds like the start of a stealer relationship if you ask me." Steve turned to face him. "I am going to talk with her, that's all and you know tough love does go far in life look where I ended up" Danny shock his head "Yea but you're a guy Steve, while that in there is a teenaged hormonal girl who as of ten minutes ago thought her birth father didn't give two shits about her. So all I am saying is tread lightly."

Steve nodded and walked into the conference room, Danny muttered to himself "dear lord" and walked into his office.

CONFERENCE ROOM

Steve walked into the room with a print out of Elizabeth's file in his hand, he handed her a glass of walked then walked to the other side and sat down across from her. "How long?" Liz asked looking down at her hands which she was messing with.

"How long what?" Steve asked confused.

Started to slowly raise her voice. "How long have you known that you have a daughter? How long where you going to wait to tell me if you where going to tell me that is!" Steve took a deep breath because he knew even though raising her voice at him he wasn't going to tolerate, she needed to let it out.

"I found out two days after the crash…I got a call from child services and you had already gone missing. That's when we decided to help find you." Steve said with what he hoped sounded like an understanding tone.

"Wonderful!" Liz dropped her head into her hands on the desk.

"What?" Steve asked really confused about what had gotten the teen all worked up about.

"That means I literally pick the ONLY state in this country that someone had a reason to find me and had all the means and ability to, that's just wonderful." Steve just laughed because she had a really good point.

"And then you laugh at me great okay super seal what's the deal?" Steve understood that lets get down to business face. That's the same face his father use to have that he has and apparently his daughter has as well.

"You are going to live with me from now on, I have signed all the paperwork and you are now legally and literally mine."

"Okay wait your really keeping me around?"

"Don't act so surprised Elizabeth" Liz cringed at the sound of her full name.

"Please call me Liz, Only Elizabeth when your mad." Steve laughed because that's how it worked in his house as well when he was growing up.

"So then what warrants a full name drop?" Steve asked while leaning back

"You mean a full full name?"

"Yes a full full name" asked steve

Liz shurged her shoulders " I don't know isn't that your job to figure that stuff out. You are the father."

"Watch your tone missy, you have been pushing that line since the moment we met" Steve said with a warning tone. Liz through her hands up in the air as to surrender "Hey I didn't know you where the father that I thought didn't care about me so I get some slack on that stuff" Liz said trying to plea her case more than anything.

"Yes but now you do know you better watch it, and no matter what that attitude should never show up around any authority figure ever understood?"

"Yea sure" Liz stated then went to pull out her cell phone from her pocket. "What was that?" asked Steve sounding more on the edge "I said yea sure" Liz clearly not catching the memo of what Steve wanted. "Try more like yes sir, and hand me your cell phone." Liz looked up from her phone "Are you serious?" Liz just looked back down at her phone. "ELIZABETH ANN! Hand me the phone RIGHT now, or so HELP YOU GOD!" Liz jumped at the order and turned off her phone and passed it to Steve across the table. "What was that for anyway?" Liz feeling a bit stronger asked. "Would you like me to list a few reasons? Why don't we it should be fun" Steve said and opened her file. "Lets see well you shopped lifted from a mall three time and got caught…three times what a surprise. Then you have the underage parties that you where in attendance to. Then we have my favorite fleeing the state to get away from social services." Steve closed the file and looked right up at her.

"Most of those are in the past and you didn't care then so why care now?" Liz asked not with attitude but more hurt than anything else.

"Elizabeth Ann McGarrett lets get something straight. Its not that I didn't care before, I was just clueless before. So now that I know I care and I care a lot because these may minor incidents but they could really hurt you down the road. And as your father I would hope that you would have a bright future, but if you continue like this is wont be so bright."

"So what do you want me to do then? Because that file right now knows more about me then you do! And I can't change what I have done and who I am because of that."

Steve got up from the table and sat down right next to her. He turned her chair so she was facing him and put his hand under her chin to lift her head so he could look into her eyes.

"I don't want to change you, because your right that file does know more. But I would like to change that, with your help of course. And I am telling you this now there will be moments when you hate me and think I am the worst father ever. And sometimes that hate may be warranted and true, because I am learning just like you are. But no matter what I love you, and care about you. Ever since I was told I had a daughter all I wanted to do was hug you and tell you that I am sorry for missing so much of your life. Because had it been my choice that wouldn't have happened. So work with me here Lizzy because this effort can't be one sided." Steve said with as much emotion he could without letting himself fall apart.

"Fair enough, your right we have to give this a try. Because clearly I am your kid and we are both stuck with each other." Liz smiled at Steve and gave him a nod.

"Great now Ill have someone pack up the rest of your stuff from California and ship it over to my house." Steve said while getting up and collected the file on the table.

Liz swiveled around to see Steve walking out of the conference room.

"Okay well question, on a scale of 1 to lets say 10 how much trouble am I in?" Steve laughed "Well seeing as how your living with a navy seal from now on…I am going go with the number 40" Steve said with a smile.

"WHAT! Come on 40! But what I did wasn't that bad!" Liz was slowly starting to gain the attidude back.

"Okay lets start this right now since you seem to be so thrilled, no ipod, phone, computer, any contact to the outside world for two weeks. Hand me your credit cards and everything else. And I will be holding onto your passport from now on so you cant travel as well without concent." Steve said with a smile on his face.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Liz was beyond pissed

"Would you like to make it a month?"

"No" Liz said with a glare on her face.

"Well then lets make it three for the attitude, and call it a day. Electronics please." Steve held out his hand, Liz handed everything that she had on her over to her father.

"Now sit in that chair until the end of the day, you can go to the bathroom and back but that is it. Understood?" Steve said with a serious face on.

"Yes Sir" Liz almost throwing up at the sound of her even saying that.

"Wonderful I will be in my office."

Steve walked out of the room and walked into his office, sitting down at his desk and looking over his case files for the day. He took a glance up and say Liz messing with her shirt clearly bored out of her mind already.

"I can do this, Its not as hard as I thought it was going to be." Steve then smiled and the sight of his teenage daughter clearly suffering of boredom knowing full well that he was the result of that, and he couldn't be more proud of himself as a parent. And for the first time Steve thought that they both might make it out alive after all.


	4. Chapter 4

TWO MONTHS LATER

Liz was sitting on the curb with her head in her hands. The last thing she wanted to see was her father pulling up to the house. Her dad and Catherine who she really liked where on a date that night, Liz thinking it would be no issue decided to go to a party that was at one of her friends house.

Chin walked up to Liz and sat down next to her "Your father and Catherine are on their way over."

"Does he know yet?" Liz asked looking up from her hands.

"He knows you're here." Chin said. Liz just looked and him and nodded her head.

Liz and her father have been having a hard patch the last month and a half, it seemed like they were always yelling at each other. But recently it started to calm down and Liz didn't want to go back to the way it was. And she we super worried this would definitely set them back.

"Now I can either do a Breathalyzer on you now or wait till your dad gets her, sorry its just standard." Chin said with a frown on his face. His heart went out to Liz she had become like everyone's niece on the team, just like Gracie was. "Just get it over with Chin please, but I'll just tell you this now I was drinking." Chin nodded and went to the nearest police car to get a kit to test Liz's alcohol level. Liz stayed put while looking up at the sky. " Why didn't I just stay in bed?" Liz mumbled to herself. The next thing she saw was her dad pulling up and jumping out of the car. He looked pissed, and Liz was not ready to deal with him yet.

30 MINUTES BEFORE

Steve was having a wonderful dinner with Catherine, they had started to talk about Liz and how being a father was for Steve. "I just really don't get teenage girls" Steve said while drinking a bottle of beer. Catherine laughed, "Steve you don't get girls period, let alone teenaged ones." Both of them laughed "No but really how has it been going? Catherine asked hoping she would hear good news this time. "Not bad we have been slowly figuring each other out. And I think she finally started to understand my rules are permanent and not going anywhere and neither is she." Catherine just laughed "Whats so funny?" Steve asked. "You sound like a seasoned overprotective father." Steve just laughed and took another sip of beer " I really do don't I" Just then Steve's phone started ringing. "Think you should get that" Catherine said with a smile on her face.

"McGarrett"

"Steve we have a house party and a dead body of a teen." Chin said on the phone.

"Okay Ill be right there." Steve was about to hang up.

"that's not all, the girl that found the body at the party is Liz boss"

"Liz my daughter Liz?"

"Yea that Liz you should probably get over here quickly"

CURRENT TIME-CRIME SCENE  
Steve pulled up to the crime scene and jumped out to go talk to Danny. "Daniel what are we looking at?"

Danny just looked up at Steve who was currently talking to a group of girls. "Excuse me ladies" Danny said and turned towards Steve and started to walk inside with him "it's a seventeen year old girl who was found about 45 minutes ago. We thought it might have been alcohol poisoning but turns out she was strangled. Now her father is the head of a very large company who happens to be going public in about four days." Steve nodded "Okay lets talk to the father because this clearly isn't just a coincidence. " Danny nodded and went to walk away but then turned back to Steve "Steve go easy on her, she is scared and I am pretty sure expects you to blow up in her face. But keep in mind this kid just saw a dead body of maybe one of her friends." Steve nodded and asked the most important question of the night "Where is my daughter?" All Danny did was point out the front door to the teen sitting on the curb.

Steve started to walk out when Chin came up to him "Boss Liz's blood alcohol level was .1 how do you want to handle this?" Steve rubbed his forehead wishing he had known this girl for longer because clearly he missed the easy fun part of the adorable kid stage. "Ill deal with it at home Chin lets keep this between me and you, now has everything been taken can I take her home now?" Chin nodded and then Steve walked up to Liz.

Liz looked up at her fathers face not being able to read him at all. "Lets go Elizabeth, it's been a long night and we need to get you to bed." Steve said with a mixture of stern and caring tone.

Without even saying anything Elizabeth got up and went to get into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride home was very silent; Liz was looking out the window for the whole entire ride home. Steve kept looking over at her dealing with waves of pure anger and relief at the same time.

Steve pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath. He looked over at Liz and saw her with her head against the window. Liz was looking outside and mumbles

"I'm sorry" before Steve could answer she finishes her sentence " I'm sorry I wreaked your date with Catherine"

"Did you just say you're sorry for wreaking my date?" Steve asked semi annoyed yet shocked. Liz just turned to look at Steve then nodded her head.

Steve took a deep breath in "Just go inside and up stairs to your room right away. I am not in the mood to lecture you tonight." With out any hesitation or fight of any kind Liz opened the car door and went into the house. As soon as Liz was out of the car Steve ran his hands through his head and picked up his phone. He needed to talk to someone, because otherwise he was going to lose it on his daughter. But to his dismay he got the answering machine

"Hey Cat, Call me back when you get this. Nothing major, Liz is fine just wanted to catch up with you. Also sorry for the short date I owe you one…so just add it to my tab. Night."

Steve hung up the phone and went into the house. He walked right upstairs expecting to find his daughter either not in her room or on the computer. Instead he found her sitting at the edge of her bed already changed and clearly ready to sleep.

"You know what you did tonight was very stupid." Steve said while picking up the chair that was at her desk turning it around and sitting in it.

"Yea"

"You realize that so many more things could of gone wrong, not to mention I don't understand how you could think it was a good idea to sneak out!"

"I didn't think"

"You didn't do a lot of thinking tonight at all clearly, Drunk Elizabeth, and having to be told that by someone who works for me non the less. I don't like getting phone calls like that, and going to a party you should know better than that! I am a cop who is head of a very well known task force on this island. And weather you like it or not you are my daughter so because of that you are held to a much higher standard than other kids. Let alone this could of landed on your record!" Steve kept ranting yet Liz had her head down the whole entire time.

"Are you listening to me?" Steve asked annoyed

"Yes Sir." Liz answered all to robotic for Steve's liking. He leaned over and put his hand under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Bottom line what you did tonight was stupid and out of line. You are grounded for two weeks. I want your cell phone laptop IPod anything that has batteries. They are all mine for the next two weeks and slowly you will get them back when you earn them."

"Okay" Liz said to Steve with the blankest look on her face. Steve couldn't see fear or anger no emotion was showing on Liz's face.

"Hand them over than." Liz just pointed to the desk where a pile of electronic devices were sitting, clearly she had collected everything and got it ready. To Steve this was a huge red flag because he was getting no sort of push back from his daughter. And that was not normal for her, and the fatherly figure deep down within him was freaking out.

Steve grabbed all the stuff off the desk and went to put them in his room in the locked drawer that he had. He walked back to Liz's room to say goodnight but the light was already out and she was either faking it or really was sound asleep. Either way he didn't feel the need to bother her.

Steve went back to his room and fell asleep.

This went on for days Liz would come home and go right to her room, she would either lay staring at the wall in her room or sit on the couch. But either way she hadn't said more than two words per answer to Steve and only if Steve asked her questions did she talk.

"Danny I swear its like someone took my daughter and replaced her with a zombie" Steve said worried while driving the car to raid the suspected killers house.

"She is a teenage girl, I don't know how their brains work. And thankfully Gracie is no where near that age yet."

"But should I be worried or just let it slide? I am flying blind here"

They pull up to the house.

"Try letting it slide and if it doesn't get better sit down and force her to talk to you. Who knows she could be doing it just to piss you off and get back at you for taking her stuff. Now can we go catch this bad guy."

"Yes Danny we can."

After the raid and a long time spent in the interrogation room with Danny, Steve walked into his house to find the back door wide open. Along with tons of empty bottled water containers lying empty on the kitchen counter. He cautiously put his hand on his gun but then saw his daughter sitting outside on the sand. Steve relaxed and walked outside. He was done worrying he needed to talk to his daughter weather she liked it or not.

"Liz, Your not suppose to leave to back door wide open." Steve said trying his hardest to start a conversation somehow.

With out even turning around Liz answered in a barley audible tone "Sorry Steve"

Steve just took a step back, they had finally gotten to the point where she would call him dad, and not they were back to Steve?

Steve stood behind her expecting she would turn around and at least make some sense of eye contact. When that happened he resorted to the only thing he knew how to do.

"Elizabeth McGarrett face me when I am speaking to you." Liz wiped her face with her arm and got up from the sand. She turned around and what Steve saw was not what he was expecting.

Liz had clearly been crying by the evidence of running mascara and blood shoot red puffy eyes. Steve went into over protective parent mode right away and pulled Liz into a hug and just stood there letting her cry into his chest. He was rubbing her back and hoping she would calm down soon.

"Honey what is going on with you?"

Liz just looked up at her father and said the one thing he had been worrying about for the past few days "I knew her, I knew her and she was really nice to me. I…..I walked into the room…..and…..and I saw her just lying there. I was helpless….I tried everything….she died, just like my mom and step father died"

"Why didn't you come to me Lizzy? We could of talked…shutting down and everyone out isn't the answer."

"But you were so angry. I ruined your date and I disappointed you, I thought for sure you would of gotten rid of me by now."

"Woah. Woah. Hold on, why in the world would I get rid of you?! I love you so much Elizabeth, and honestly I don't know what I would do without you now. Just because you give me a hard time and screw up doesn't mean I am going to just call it quits. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, and from now on Liz, if you have an issue please come to me or at least someone on the team. Because although you might not like it, its my job to point out your short comings and deal with them, so whatever your dealing with wont be as bad as if I find out by myself."

"Understood sir"

"Wonderful" Steve kisses the top of Liz's head and puts his arm around her shoulder.

"I love ya kiddo so don't you ever forget that, now why don't we head back inside. Also you have a few things to clean up as well, did you have a small party while I was at work or something? Because you could of saved a small country with the amount of water bottles that are sitting in the kitchen."

Liz laughed as they walked back to the house.

"Yea sorry bout that, I have just been really thirsty, I think its all the crying and stuff I don't know but I promise I will clean it up."

"You bet you will!"

Both Steve and Liz could breath for a little while, since all seemed to be going well. But all good things have to come to an end sooner or later.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Its been crazy between the holidays and my birthday, but here is the next chapter hope you enjoyed. If you have any ideas for the story send them to me or write them in as a review and if I think they can work with what I am thinking for a story line I will throw them in and give you some credit (Ill also tell you how I plan to put it in also if you want!)! Promise next chapter will be up sooner! Thanks to all of you who read this story, never thought this many people would!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Steve was already up and in the kitchen looking through his emails on his phone. Liz came flying down the stairs and almost tripping on the last step.

"Slow down Kid will ya! I thought the whole no running in the house stage was over?" Steve laughed at his own joke

"Well arnt you Mr. Funny this morning. For you information that stage first of all never happened and second of all I was running." Liz stated as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed some food out of the fridge.

"really? Then what would you call it? Please do enlighten me." Steve said looking up from his phone.

"Its called brisk walking…Duh!" Liz smiled at him as she chugs down a glass of water. "Well as fun as this has been I am gonna go." Liz says as she grabs her backpack from the chair.

"Hey! Don't make any plans tonight." Steve said look up at her from his phone

"Oh I wouldn't dare think of it, being grounded and all. I will meet you at you office like always right after school to sit there and do homework."

Liz starts walking towards the front door, and is about to open it.

"Good, Your grandmother wants to come over and meet slash see you." Liz stops in her tracks and just drops her bag and turns slowly towards her father.

"My grandmother? As in Your mother?" Liz asked confused

"Yes, that would be the one." Steve said while continuing to play with his phone.

"But I thought she was dead? Didn't she die in a car bomb when you where younger?" It was Steve's turn to be surprised now.

"Who told you that?" It came out a little bit more stern then Steve wanted it to.

"Calm down, my mom told me when I asked if I had any grandparents after her parents died." Liz didn't know if she had done or said something wrong. And she had grown up with the fact of knowing that her father didn't care and his parents where dead.

"When did your mother tell you this?" Steve asked with a strict voice and a cold stare. Liz was starting to get the feeling that this was not his interrogation side, something she never wanted to see.

"I don't remember, I'm sorry if I wasn't suppose to know but like please don't get mad." Liz went into defense mode because she didn't know how to avoid her fathers glare right now and it scared the shit out of her.

Steve took a deep breath and ran his hands up and down his face trying to think of a way to word what he was about to say. "I am not mad at you Elizabeth, just go to school and I will explain things to you later. But just know my mother is alive a well, and she is coming to see you tonight so I expect you to be on your best behavior or else I will be mad."

Liz just nodded "Yes Sir" She grabbed her bag and without waiting for his next sentences she was already out the door. Steve just collapsed into the couch and knew he was going to have to figure out a way to explain everything to his kid. He never expected this, he thought it was going to be easy since he thought Lizzy's mother didn't know what really happened. And now he was so confused about how she even found out about it in the first place. Still very confused Steve got up and went to get ready to leave for work.

IN THE MEANTIME

Liz was walking out of the house and she grabbed the phone out of her pocket once she realized she was out of ear and eye shot of her father. She dialed the all to familiar phone number and it started to ring.

"Why you calling from your burner phone Liz?" Asked the girl voice on the other line.

"Father took the main cell and I wanted to ask you something that was kind of super important."

"Anything for you my bestie" Liz laughed knowing although they were miles apart her best friend Sara would always be there for her.

"Remember when after my mom died we spent that night looking into my father?"

"How could I forget, we had some super old information and it made us send you right into his hands when we thought we were having you go no place he would go back to."

"Yea well its not about that its about his mothers apparently she is alive?"

"Wait you mean like alive a kicking?"

"Yea apparently breathing and living as well as kicking I am meeting her tonight. But didn't we read she was murdered in the car bomb?"

"Yea we did, that's super weird"

"I know right and my dad like totally freaked a shit I have a feeling this goes deeper than we could ever think of."

"well maybe its time for me to take a trip to Hawaii so we can dig a little deeper together."

"Sounds like a plan you work on your parents and Ill work on my dad, maybe ill be able to get someone's password to log onto the five 0 database since I am stuck there from now on. "

"Yea just don't get caught please last thing you need is daddy dearest finding out his daughter is a grade a hacker since lets be honest you wanna stay on good terms with the man that not only holds the key to your freedom but also the main police task force on the island."

"You have a point. So all in all good talk I have to go just got to school. Miss you TONS get your ass down here ASAP."

"Haha okay and Liz please stay out of as much trouble as you can, or at least don't get caught in said trouble love ya."

"You to Sara talk to you later."

As liz put away the clearly old phone in her backpack she walked into the school trying to think of ways she was going to obtain a password and do all this digging without anyone question her. It wasn't going to be easy but it would help a lot since she knew her father wasn't going to tell her the full story, and he might not even tell her a story that's even remotely true. He was a navy seal for god sakes the man lied most of his life, keeping her lies from him that was going to be hard.

**Okay so I think I am starting to get a really good handle on where I want this story to go. Tell me what you think so far. Love getting any type of feedback and thoughts as well. I am going to try and keep posting as much as I can but School is back in session and I am super busy so I am going to update as much as I can which might mean I updated a lot one week then not again for another two. But just bare with me I promise I will keep writing! **


	7. Chapter 7

Liz walked into the school, and from the corner of her eye saw the one kid that she knew could help her out. Without even thinking she walked up to his locker.

"Drew I need your help."

A very thin boy of 5'8 faced Liz. "What do you need? I didn't finish the math homework I was hoping you did."

"This has nothing to do with homework, but yea I did." Liz goes into her backpack and pulls out a sheet of paper. "here I don't have math until after lunch give it to me then."

"Awesome, thanks. Now what do you need?"

"Do you happen to have that software that records keystrokes on you?"

"Liz, your starting to worry me. What's this for?"

Liz new if she told the truth Drew would never give it to her, but she felt bad about lying.

"My crazy seal father took my computer away and changed the password on it. I want to be able to get on when he is not home but I cant figure out the password."

"Oh, Okay yea that's fine." Drew digs into his backpack to pull out a very tiny USB and hands it to Liz. "Just promise me if he finds out you wont tell him it came from me."

"Drew I would never tell him that."

"Good because your dad scared me even before he was your father." They both laughed and walked to class. Liz had her plan set and new it would most likely work perfectly.

FIVE-0 HQ

Liz was walking into the HQ and knew if she was going to do this she had to do it right away. Otherwise her common sense would win out and she would never go through with it. After walking into the Office she saw Kono looking at the table computer and talking on the phone with her father and most likely Danny while they were in the car.

"Hey Kono!"

"Hey Lizzy. So Boss the address should be coming to you in a text any minute."

"Thanks Kono Got it." Steve 's voice came through the speakers in the office causing Liz's stomach to churn.

"Hey Dad" Liz spoke softly but was trying to sound like she wasn't super worried.

"Oh hey bug I should be back at the HQ with Danny soon."

"Okay, I have a paper I need to write can I do that on your office computer please?" Liz asked tentivly because one she was lying straight through her teeth and she didn't know if her dad could tell.

There was not an answer right away, and this was starting to worry Liz.

"Yea fine just make sure your working on the paper and the paper alone."

Liz nodded "Yes Sir."

Then the phone was hung up.

Liz turned and walked into her father's office. She needed to download the software onto his computer before he got there but at the same time make it look like she was working on a school project.

Kono walked into the room and sat down in front of her. "Whatever you're doing he is going to find out sooner or later."

Liz poked her head out from under the desk where she was inserting the small USB into the back of the computer so her dad couldn't find it.

"What are you talking about?" Liz was starting to get worried

"Your father is very good at reading people, it was not to long ago where I found myself having to lie to him and everyone on the team."

"I can't see that going over well."

"No it didn't and it was hard to get his trust back, and I had no right trying to keep the information away from them, because your father was right it wasn't my right to decide to put my life in danger just to protect them."

"I am not doing anything Kono."

"You asked me awhile back how your father was, well let me tell you he doesn't do betrayal well at all. And if your not doing anything you should tell that to your face because it's betraying what you're telling me."

"I have to write this paper now." Liz says trying to bury herself into the computer screen.

"Listen, I am not here to judge but whatever your doing I am here to talk okay?"

"Thanks but honestly all I am doing is writing a paper, and maybe going on some websites like twitter that I am not allowed to because I am grounded."

Kono laughs "well lets hope that's all your doing" And with that Kono leaves Liz in the office to reflect on what she is doing.

After the software is loaded onto the computer Liz pulls out the burner phone and under the desk starts to text Sara.

TO:SARA

FROM: LIZ

Done. Should have pw soon.

And within a few seconds she gets an answer back.

TO:LIZ

FROM:SARA

K rents say its good 2 come out. Hbu?

TO:SARA

FROM:LIZ

Still need to ask. g2g rent just walked in.

Sara through her phone into her bag and opened and old paper to make it look like she had been working on one. Steve walked in the office and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hey" Steve said.

"Hey dad."

"I think I have some explaining to do about your grandmother."

"Ya think?"

"Elizabeth drop the attitude."

"Sorry sir"

"Its fine just don't do it again. Listen you where correct when you said this morning she was killed in a car bomb. But she faked her own death. And before you go and ask questions there is not a lot that I know. She use to work for the CIA and she needed to get away from us to keep us safe, or so she says."

"Wow, and I thought my life was screwed up."

"Hey watch it Liz, but please behave tonight. She doesn't know you know any of this stuff. And you where as much as a shock to me as you where to her so please best behavior tonight."

"If I behave and am really good would you think of maybe lessoning my sentence and or just allowing my best friend Sara to come and visit next week on her break off of school?"

Steve took a moment to look at is daughter. He knew that a friendly face maybe what she really needed and he couldn't say no to that puppy dog face she was sporting at the moment.

"If your on your best behavior then I will allow Sara to visit."

"Thank you daddy. You're the best."

"Don't thank me yet, you still have to get through tonight."

"I don't see that being a really big problem, honestly I am kind of really excited to meet my grandmother/CIA agent."

"Yea see that just worries me a bit, now I am going to go work on a case I have some stuff I need to look up but since your on my computer Ill just go log in somewhere else."

Liz saw this as an easy in to get that password she needed right away.

"Let me just save and I can give you your computer back. I just finished and the rest of my work can be hand written, Ill just go to the conference room to finish."

"Okay, thanks we should be leaving to go home in about and hour."

Liz collected her stuff and walked out of the office into the conference room. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Sara.

TO:SARA

FROM:LIZ

Grandma was CIA!

TO:LIZ

FROM:SARA

Ur shitting me right?

TO:SARA

FROM:LIZ

Nope. & we got the pw & ur a go 2 come

TO:LIZ

FROM:SARA

Awesome looks like we hav some work 2 do

Liz nodded her head and put the phone away. She saw her father out of the corner of her eye and felt guilty. She knew that he would never approve, but she also knew this was the only way she could get some real answers.


End file.
